


Pulled

by Gotmetalkinginmysleep



Category: Monsta X (Band), Wonho - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotmetalkinginmysleep/pseuds/Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Summary: Genre: Smut with Wonho x Female Reader (Y/N)Warnings: Just smut from the start. Oral Sex (female receiving).Summary: Wonho wants a special workout.Reference: Girls Need Love (with Drake) - Summer WalkerAll rights reserved ©Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Pulled

The dark locks between your fingers are the only things you can grasp hold of. Your grip so tight you’re afraid that you’re hurting him but it just seems to urge him on. Each comb and slight pull of his hair sends groaning vibrations from his throat to your core, tightening the knot in your stomach with every rumble.

Wonho’s tongue is lapping at your folds, teasing with delicate nibbles against your swollen clit. Each appreciative sound of his has you moistening against his lips, the excitement preparing you for more than just his mouth. The taste of you is sweet on his tongue, delicious and addictive. Your soft moans and the way you’re grinding at his touch, pulling him closer to your core has him in a daze, but it’s not enough. He has to get closer.

He moves your legs, each one hooked over his broad shoulders as he pushes you up the bed. Wonho is holding you in position, ensuring you’re spread for him, unable to clamp around his head nor move away from his plump lips. His hands grasp your hips, bringing you closer to his aching mouth as he adds extra pressure to your clit. With a flick of his tongue, you’re pooling down his chin, his hands moving to your ass to support as you arch off the bed. His thumbs holding you open for him and his tantalising kiss.

You can’t resist watching him work, your fingers still clutching at his hair. The burning pull of your grasp no longer a concern as he drinks your arousal. The glare he shoots you from between your legs has you buckling. His chocolate orbs casting a vision so dark that you feel it tightening your stomach alone. He owns you right now, you’re his to devour and he’s not going to stop until he’s sated.

“F-Fuck” you whisper, arching yourself further from the mattress. Your head sinking into the pillows as he buries his curling tongue into your dripping core.


End file.
